


Kaiju Blue Dick

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Series: Becket Boys [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Medical Conditions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracktastic epilogue to 'Happy Birthday Chuck', where Yancy, unbeknownst to Raleigh, took a /performance booster/  that has highly unwanted side-effects. Becketcest happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Blue Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I was smoking when I wrote this.

“He looks satisfied,” Raleigh says, stroking Chuck’s hair with the lightest touch.

 

“I think he’s snoring,” Yancy replies with a laugh.

 

Raleigh gets up off the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he says, pretty sure there’s not an inch on his skin that’s not covered in lube or bodily fluids. They made a mess, but it’s a damn good mess.

 

He’s only just turned on the shower when the door slides open, and Yancy steps in.

 

“Couldn’t wait,” his brother comments.

 

The shower’s not exactly spacious enough for two large muscular men to have enough room to wash themselves, so Raleigh gives Yancy an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ look.

 

It’s met by Yancy’s best _I-am-so-fucking-horny_ look.

 

Yancy places his hand on the wall, closes in on Raleigh.

 

It’s really been years since they had a threesome like that. Back when the Jaeger program was at its richest and most famous, back when they were superheroes instead of rejects, back when before the world almost ended. Simpler times.

 

When they started Drifting doing everything else together too started to come naturally. The boundaries between who’s who start to fade, you want more than just that connection in the Drift. They’d get horny at the same time, started jacking off together, then started jacking off each other. Fucked a few times, when they had it bad and couldn’t bother picking up a random fan.

 

But tonight they’d spent hours doing Chuck together, so why is Yancy getting all up in Raleigh’s face, dick at attention and everything?

 

Then Yancy’s mouth is on his, lips and tongue and moaning. Heat shoots through Raleigh’s body, right to his cock - goddamn treacherous bastard.

 

He pushes at Yancy’s shoulder, looks at him.

 

“The fuck, Yance?” Raleigh says, giving the shoulder a slight pinch.

 

Yancy grinds his erection against Raleigh’s and Raleigh hisses.

 

“Shit,” he mumbles.

 

They could have a real long-ass discussion about this, but they’re naked in the shower rubbing their dicks together and anyway, Raleigh can figure like ninety percent of what his brother is thinking, and right now he’s not thinking much at all.

 

Raleigh turns around, spreads his legs, raises his hips.

 

Yancy still has the sense to slick Raleigh up with some lotion before he positions himself and shoves inside.

 

“Fuck,” Raleigh growls. He wasn’t exactly prepared, but that’s how he likes it, and Yancy knows. Raleigh pushes back against him, bracing himself against the wall.

 

Yancy thrusts inside him, hard and fast, reaches around, wraps his hand around Raleigh’s dick and fists it with long, tight strokes. Raleigh’s not sure what’s gotten into Yancy, and at the moment doesn’t really care because it does feel damn good. Yancy drives them both to the edge, then slows down, teases, keeps them there for at least a minute until Raleigh is practically begging Yancy to just fuck him already. Yancy laughs and drives them both to orgasm, spilling himself inside as Raleigh’s come spurts over his hand.

 

Yancy slips out, leans against Raleigh, rests his head on Raleigh’s shoulder.

 

“Cooled your head a bit?” Raleigh asks, turning around.

 

Yancy looks different, he notices. Pupils dilated, chest heaving, more than it should from the exertion, really.

 

Raleigh looks down. Yancy’s still hard.

 

“Well shit,” Raleigh says, grabbing Yancy by the shoulders. “What the fuck? Did you take something?”

 

Yancy looks away, puts a hand on his face.

 

“... Kaiju bone powder,” he eventually grumbles.

 

Raleigh’s not sure if he should be laughing or smacking him. He mostly feels like the latter.

 

“So that’s where you went yesterday,” Raleigh says in an icy tone. “Bone Slums.”

  
And yep, he smacks Yancy up the head.

 

“Don’t you know that kaiju medicine is full of weird shit? Christ, Yance. What now, you got a boner until the next century?”

 

“Shut up, okay?” Yancy says, irritated. “Look, I wasn’t feeling well, and I’m thirty-one years old --”

 

“You thought you couldn’t keep up?” Now Raleigh is laughing, though he also feels a bit sorry for his brother, the situation is going right into hilarious territory.

 

Yancy looks at him, still irritated, but his dick is pressing against Raleigh’s thigh again.

 

Raleigh rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, but after this, I’m taking you to see a doctor. Christ,” Raleigh mutters.

 

He grabs some shower gel, foams it up, and wraps his hands around Yancy’s erection. Yancy groans and leans against the wall as Raleigh jerks him off.

 

“The color’s looking off,” Raleigh says, brow furrowing.

 

Yancy’s face quickly goes from momentarily satisfied to definitely terrified, and looks down.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Yancy swats at his crotch as if that’s going to help at all.

 

“I think this stuff is screwing with your head too,” Raleigh says. Yancy’s usually the more calm and collected one of the two of them. Though he figures staying calm is something you do when your dick isn’t turning fifty shades of blue.

 

“All right, dumbass,” Raleigh pushes Yancy out of the shower. “Get yourself dried up. We gotta show that to a doctor, and hope they can treat you when they’re done laughing.”

  
  
  
  


The doctor isn’t very forgiving. It’s only because Yancy looks so sad she isn’t taking pictures and calling in every other doctor and nurse in the Shatterdome.

 

“It’s not unheard of, but that’s certainly the first kaiju blue dick I’ve ever seen in the Dome,” the doctor says with a total pokerface, though her eyes are twinkling with intense amusement. She pulls back the curtain and hands Yancy a small cup. “I’m going to need a sample.”

 

Yancy’s expression turns even more pathetic, if such a thing is possible.

 

“A semen sample,” the doctor clarifies. “I’ll give you five minutes.”

 

Once she’s left, Yancy sags down on the chair, face in his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters over and over, rocking back and forth.

 

“Come on, you idiot,” Raleigh says, running his hand up Yancy’s arm. He’s starting to feel sorry for his older brother. And he figures he’s done enough dumb shit himself in the past that Yancy had to deal with, anyway. “Want me to do it?”

 

The pleading look in Yancy’s eyes is really all he needs to know, so Raleigh grabs another chair and sits behind Yancy. Resting his head on his brother’s shoulder Raleigh reaches to the front and grabs a hold of Yancy’s swollen, blue-tinted cock. Yancy hisses.

 

“Christ, that doesn’t feel right at all,” Raleigh remarks.

 

“No shit,” Yancy replies, but he’s already groaning, arching into Raleigh’s touch. “It hurts like hell.”

 

It takes Raleigh only a few quick strokes to get Yancy there, he’s that sensitive. When he’s climaxed Yancy lets out a sigh of relief and to Raleigh’s touch the temperature seems to drop and the swelling lessens. Also, Yancy’s cum is blue. Raleigh bites his lip not to chuckle.

 

The doctor admirably keeps a straight face when she takes the blue-tinted sample, places some of it in a petri dish and gazes at it through a microscope. After a minute or so she gets up, searches through one of the cabinets until she finds a small bottle with a clear liquid, and releases a drop of the stuff onto the petri dish with a needle. Then she turns her gaze back into the microscope.

 

Raleigh and Yancy patiently wait until she’s done, Raleigh with a hand on Yancy’s knee to try and comfort him.

 

“Hmmmm,” the doctor mutters. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“What?” Yancy says, looking like he’s gonna cry.

 

“The usual antidote isn’t working,” the doctor says. “I’ll have to consult dr. Geiszler on this.”

 

“God, no.” Yancy buries his face in his hands again. If this doctor is already giving him trouble there is no telling what Newt is going to make of it. The crazy scientist might cut off his balls for study purposes.

 

“In the mean time, most literature on the subject suggests orgasm as a way of relieving symptoms,” the doctor explains, with her usual straight face and twinkling eyes.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Yancy mumbles, wishing he could turn himself invisible. Raleigh again bites his lip not to laugh.

  
“How long until you have a cure?” Raleigh inquires.

 

“I’ll try to speed it up,” the doctor says with genuine sympathy. “Two hours, at most.”

 

“Alright, thanks doc,” Raleigh says, hoisting Yancy up off the chair. “Pull your pants up,” he hisses to his brother. Yancy fumbles to get his dick back in his pants, swollen and painful, cursing the whole time.

 

“I’ll let you know when the cure’s ready,” the doctor says. Raleigh nods and drags a sulking Yancy out of the med bay.

 

They can hear the doctor burst into laughter before they’re even out of the hallway.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Raleigh plops Yancy down on his bed.

 

“So now what?” Yancy whimpers, already taking off his pants and underwear again because even the slightest rub of fabric hurts.

 

Raleigh places the back of his hand to Yancy’s temple. “You’re burning up,” he says.

 

“You heard the doc,” Yancy mutters, swatting Raleigh’s hand away and grabbing his own dick. It’s not like he’s going to be embarrassed around his baby brother. It’s pain relief, nothing more. With a few brisk strokes Yancy’s already bucking up into his own hand and hisses as he comes.

 

That happened so fast Raleigh’s still sitting there baffled. “Excuse me,” he says, grabbing a tissue and wiping Yancy up. “Let me help you.”

 

“No thanks, this is pathetic enough as it is,” Yancy grumbles.

 

Raleigh’s honestly worried about his brother, because as hilarious as it is, Yancy’s also sick and that’s not really funny. He cups Yancy’s face and gives him a soft kiss. Yancy responds with a low growl and pulls Raleigh in, kissing back hard and needy.

 

“Fuck, Rals,” Yancy groans, trying to tear himself away from Raleigh. “Just… leave me alone before I attack you or something.”

 

“I’m fine with you attacking me,” Raleigh grins. He swiftly undresses and climbs into bed with Yancy. “Look, don’t you think it’ll feel better if you do it nicely instead of jacking off here all by yourself?” Raleigh presses a kiss against Yancy’s neck.

 

“Dammit, you are such a brat,” Yancy mutters, turning around and grinding against Raleigh.

 

Raleigh grins, already reaching for the lube and condoms he knows are under the bed. “You know it.”

 

The next two hours are a bit of a blur to both of them and Raleigh is real glad Yancy has like a decade’s supply of condoms because they used at least half of them, and he doesn’t know what getting blue semen inside him would do to his body and he _really_ doesn’t want to find out.

 

After about an hour they can’t even touch Yancy’s dick anymore because the skin is sore from the friction, so Raleigh needs to find other creative ways to make Yancy come. They discover all sorts of interesting erotic zones on Yancy’s body that he himself didn’t even know existed, such as the back of his ears, the underside of his ribs and the bottom of his spine, and switch those up with Raleigh’s fingers pressing and kneading at Yancy’s prostate. Finally, when Yancy’s temperature has dropped back to normal, he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

When the doctor calls, Raleigh asks her if he needs to wake Yancy up for it and thankfully, he can come pick up the antidote and administer it to Yancy himself.

 

“Hey, Yance, I got the cure,” Raleigh says, gently shaking Yancy awake.

 

When the large needle Raleigh is holding finally registers in Yancy’s consciousness his eyes fly wide open and he jumps five feet back into the wall.

 

“Whoa, _no fucking way_ ,” he gasps.

 

“I’ll be real gentle,” Raleigh smirks, leaning on the bed with one knee. “Or you want your dick to fall off? It’s up to you, dude.”

 

“I am not letting you near my dick _with a fucking needle_ ,” Yancy growls. “You’re not a medical professional, jesus.”

 

Raleigh bursts into laughter, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Wiping the tears from his eyes he fishes a small vial out of his pocket. “Just drink this, man,” Raleigh says, handing the vial to Yancy.

 

“Asshole,” Yancy mutters, swiping the vial out of Raleigh’s hand and downing it in one big swill.

 

“Doc says you should start feeling better in about half an hour,” Raleigh says. “I figure we should probably check up on Chuck before he wakes up thinking it was all a dream.”

 

“If you tell him what happened I will _kill_ you.” Yancy climbs out of bed, and saunters towards the shower.

 

“Don’t worry. Wouldn’t want to ruin his image of you as a flawless blonde god,” Raleigh calls after him, laughing.

 

By the time they’ve both showered - properly, that is - and freshened up Chuck as well, Raleigh feels like he’s going to pass out. Thankfully the medicine seems to have given Yancy new energy, and he takes care of most of the clean-up. It’s almost dawn when they both crawl into bed with Chuck again, like they’ve been there all night.

 

Yancy is determined to take the tale of the night’s events to the grave, which is also where Raleigh is gonna end up if he ever tells anyone. And doctors, thankfully, are bound by patient-doctor confidentiality.

 

Dr Newton Geiszler, however, can keep a secret about as well as he can keep a clean laboratory, a personal flaw a certain Mr. Chau gladly takes advantage of. And since Rangers dying of shitty kaiju medicine is bad for business, a shady shopkeeper in the Bone Slums soon finds himself out of business and in a very new life of pain.

 

Days later, Yancy donates all his blue clothes to charity, and nobody can figure out why Raleigh is laughing so hard he can’t breathe the entire way. Just like they can’t figure out why Chuck is so uncharacteristically cheerful the constant smiling is actually starting to creep people out.

 

Even after the apocalypse has been cancelled, there’s no lack of interesting things happening in the Shatterdome. And at least half of them end up in the doctor’s encrypted case files. With a satisfied smile, she saves her report and stashes away the related samples for future study. The med bay is almost entirely dark save for her desk light, and Yancy’s sample glows faintly in the dark before she puts it behind lock and key.

 

It’s probably for the best she didn’t tell him about that.

 

 


End file.
